


Everything Is Cold But You

by himeprince



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeprince/pseuds/himeprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura thinks a lot and is actually a huge blushing emo meme. Madoka and Homura end up doing a few things while studying, taking place in a timeline where Homura is selfish and spends it dating Madoka instead of fighting witches and all that depressing shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Cold But You

**Author's Note:**

> okay so HOMORa here gets to do thw wink wink with her pink girlfriend....shIT goes down,,,, also like descriptive bs and angst seriously it's kind of sad but really good you should read  
> also i wrote this at 3 am , and haven't written fanfiction in two years rip me  
> edit: if you find any mistakes or have ideas for improving this, i'm up for suggestions. comments and kudos mean a lot to me so ;)

Everything is cold.

From the freezing winds billowing through the crowded streets, to the hardened eyes of people who have long since given up on the life they've wanted to live. People who are content with doing what meets the standards of society, barely passing by. Souls like flickering fires, swept away by the snow blanketing the narrow alleys and buildings. I, however, am better than everyone here. I can spin time through my fingers, spinning a web that makes up who I am - or who I pretend to be. Unlike them, I can live the life I want, as many times as I want, for who I want.

Everything is cold, except her fingers.

Soft, small digits softly caress my arm as her other hand is preoccupied with jotting down the notes I've taken.

"Homura, um, I-I might need to borrow these overnight. Would you mind? You're plenty smart already I don't think you'll need to study-"

"It's fine. Keep them." I don't need to keep them, I've already unintentionally memorized every word. I remember a time where this was new information that I was trying to cram into my head, now I'm not even going out of my way to recognize these figures. After having spent what's possibly eight years taking these same notes over and over and over again, it kind of sticks in the back of your head like a piece of unwanted gum.

Madoka looks over, and I snap out of my thoughts to gently smile at her. She smiles back and leans in to kiss me, her thin chapped lips brushing briefly against my smoothed ones. Of course, during out first kiss it was me with the chapped lips, but now I know better to keep lip balm on me at all times.

As she backs away to continue her note-copying, I reach forward to bury my hand into her shirt and bring her mouth back upon mine. She makes a startled squeak before melting as our kissing grows urgent. 

To my surprise (and nothing surprises me these days), I feel a timid warm hand sliding under my shirt. With a few tugs and mutual cooperation I manage to discard the school shirt. Madoka hums and sits on my lap, straddling me.

"Homu, this is possibly the first time I've seen you blush!" She giggles. 

I reach up to touch my face, but Madoka takes it and intertwines it with her own. We kiss again, her tongue soft but persistent. I don't realize the whereabouts of her other hand until it's pulling at my skirt. 

"Can I-?"

"Do whatever you want to me, Madoka."

My body squirms with pleasure as Madoka rids me of all my clothing and rubs my lower half. Her glowing pink eyes study my reaction, and I can definitely feel the heat on my face now. Madoka leans in, biting my tender neck and I let out a high-pitched moan I didn't even know I had in me.

"You don't know how long I've waited to see you like this, Homura," she says soothingly. I bite back a laugh and whine instead as she intensifies her circular motions on my clit. How long  _she's_ been waiting? Oh, my lovely angel, my beautiful, lovely, naive angel-

I can't think anymore as the burning sensation I've felt increases as waves of bliss flow over my body, filling my emptiness with a warm tingling that lasts even as I regain my thoughts. Madoka is staring at me with a mixture of shock and something else that I recognize as an emotion I've only felt for Madoka, and Madoka alone.

"I love you so, so much Homura." Ah. So it seems in this timeline, the feeling is mutual. She curls up against me, brushing the hair out of my eyes. For this first time in what feels like forever, Madoka has done something for me instead of my bending to her every will. It feels nice. Pleasant, even.

But I know this timeline won't last. Even if I happened to save Madoka, I would still do it all over again. This selfish endeavor Madoka has done to me mustn't ever exist. So I push her away and don my clothes once more. She looks up at me with slight curiosity and innocence. I haven't told her of my wish, or the trials I've gone through for her, for I know this would make our love a pitiful one. Avoiding her eyes, I activate my shield once more and wake with her petite image still fresh in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> liek if u cry everytiem


End file.
